poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Pooh's Adventures scenes
This is a list of scenes from Pooh's Adventures films and spin-off films. *''Destruction of the Hometree, Death of Neytiri's father, Got no Chance'' (Pooh's Adventures of Avatar) *''Winnie the Pooh, Ash and the rest meet Jake, Grace, and Norm'' (Pooh's Adventures of Avatar) *''Neytiri's Flight'' (Pooh's Adventures of Avatar) *''Jaws Gets Defeated, Pooh and His Friends Swim Back Home Safely'' (Pooh's Adventures of Jaws) *''The Princesses reunites'' (Pooh's Adventures of Memoirs of Geisha) *''Shaggy Tries to Switch Fred and Daphne's Bodies Back, But Accidentally Switches His Own Body with the Bodies of Fred, Daphne, Velma, Littlefoot, Stan, Mikey, Jesse, and the Rest'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo) *''Aladdin, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Stan, Jesse, and Their Friends Attempt to Steal Jafar's Lamp, the Final Battle, Genie Fools Jafar, Magma, Iago to the Rescue, the Defeat of Jafar and His Goons, Creeper Wildly Laughs Away'' (Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar) *''The Dining Room, The Horned King, Hen Wen, the castle run'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron) *''The Horned King Sends Team Rocket, The Cauldron Born, Deathless Warriors, Creeper kisses Horned King's arm, Ash Battles with Team Rocket But Fails, Gurgi Return, Gurgi Jumps into the Cauldron Stops the Dead'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron) *''Pooh, Ash, Jake Sully, Neytiri Go to the Home to Her People, Pooh, Ash and the Others Meet Littlefoot, His Family, and His Friends'' *''Meteor Destroys Aladar's Home, Littlefoot, Ash, Aladar, and the Gang Swim, The Gang's Sadness'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur) *''Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Stan, Po, and Their Friends Reunite with Aladdin and Introduce Mikey, Jesse, Scooby-Doo, Taran, Rex, Richie, Baloo, Jack, and the Rest to Him'' (Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar) *''Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, Taran, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, and the Gang Reunite with Jesse and Introduce Littlefoot's Grandparents, Tricia, Ike, and Jack to Him'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home) *''Cartman Says the F-Word'' (censored) (Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut) *''The Horned King Gets Sucked into the Black Cauldron, Cera Blasts Off Team Rocket'' *''Genie Gets Angry and Then Gets Happy, Celebi Takes Jesse Back Home, Littlefoot and the Rest Follow Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Gurgi to Caer Dallben, Made You Look (Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron)'' *''Ash, Stan, and the Gang Explain to Pooh and the Gang How They Faced Achmed'' (Pooh's Adventures of Stand by Me) *''Littlefoot, Ash, and the Gang Reunite with Fievel and Introduce Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, and Jack Skellington to Him'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *''Simba, Stan, and the Gang Explain to Littlefoot, Scooby-Doo, and Their Friends How They Faced Achmed'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas) *''Ash and the Gang Explain Littlefoot and His Friends How They Faced Oogie Boogie'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice) *''Littlefoot, Ash, Aladdin, and Their Friends Explain to Fievel How Iago Reformed'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *''The Death of Nicodemus, Jenner sends Oogie Boogie, Battle, the Death of Jenner, Jack Skellington defeats Oogie Boogie'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH) *''Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) Motto'' *''Littlefoot and the Gang Reunite with Fievel and Introduce Littlefoot's Grandparents and Genie to Him'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *''Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Genie, Scooby-Doo, and the Gang Meet the Fair Folk, Reunite with Slimer and Stay Puft, and Introduce Taran, Mickey, Zazu, Esmeralda, Djali, Mikey, Jesse, Celebi, and the Rest to Them'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron) *''Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, and the Gang Meet Jesse and Celebi (Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron)'' *''Pooh And The Others Reunite With Fievel And Introduced Ash And The Gang To Him'' (Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *''Meeting of the Villains'' (Bloom's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts) *''Battle at the Archery Tournament'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of Robin Hood) *''The Showdown at Green River'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *''Littlefoot and the Gang Encounter Their Enemies and Meet the Monstars'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam) *''Pooh, Ash, Simba, Scooby-Doo, and their Friends Meet Tony and Tia (Pooh's Adventures of Escape to Witch Mountain)'' *''The Tiger Fight at the Wasteland'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book) *''Pooh, Ash, Simba, SpongeBob, and the Gang Meet Milo and Otis'' (Winnie the Pooh in the Adventures of Milo and Otis) Category:Scenes